The Me That You Don't See
by changeofheart505
Summary: Jack is a fifteen year old boy suffering from gynecomastia. He has moved several times and is currently living in Arendelle. When he transfers to Arendelle High, he transfeers as a mute female. Will meeting other students help him get through the rest of his school years? Or will things get too hard for him to handle? HiJack, Mersa, Kristanna and EugenexRapunzel. Bullying. HSAU
1. Prologue

The Me That You Don't See

**Kura: I've seen so many commercials that address this. **

**Sakura: And this sprta popped into mind. **

**Kura: Pairings include HiJack. Mersa. EugenexRapunzel, and Kristanna. **

* * *

Jack gulped as he looked through the glass of his father's car.

"Jack," the Russian man smiled softly, his blue eyes shifting to his son for a moment before turning back to the road, "everything wiol be okay."

Jack groaned and looked down. He frowned.

"But you know what happened before..." He muttered. His father sighed as he pulled up to a house.

"Things might be different. Give it a chance."

Jack frowned and covered his chest with his arms.

Wait.

You don't know what's going on. Well, let me explain.

Well, Jackson Overland Frost was a special case.

He didn't have a lot of hormones.

In fact, he lacked them.

This wasn't a problem when he was younger.

But then he turned twelve.

And that's when things began to change.

He had to transfer from school to school due to bullying, and just last year in his freshman year of high school, an attempt of being raped.

His name was Jackson Overland Frost.

He was 15 years old.

And he had gynecomastia.*

**Kura: Review! **

*** Gynecomastia- Growth of abnormally large breasts in males that can be caused by side effects in medicines, illnesses, lack of hormones, etc.**


	2. Starting Over

The Me That You Don't See

**Sakura: Review responces.**

**superwomanstar7- Thanks for reviewing, yeah, I always seem to pick Jack as the one who gets in these situations...is that weird?**

**God of Spirits- Spirit Black- It is. And to be honest, I just found out about Gynocomestia this year. So I'm pretty much researching it as I write this. **

**Overland Haddock- Give it a try. **

**Guest- Really? Guess that means I shall have to write more illnesses fics! ;)**

**purpledolpin05- *giggles* Maaaaaaaaaayyybeee it does~**

**Nano Code- Thanks. Here's the update! Haha.**

**Elsa Frost- I got the title from Austin&Ally. Ally sings a song with the same title, and I loved it. It really seemed to fit and I plan on incorporating the song in this. **

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he tugged on Toothless' leash.

Was it weird he was walking his cat?

In some eye, yes.

In some, it was adorable.

Anyways, he couldn't help but notice a moving van. A tall man came out and was followed by what Hiccup thought was his daughter.*

'I guess I'll see her soon...'

* * *

Jack groaned as he opened his luggage. He pullled out his new school uniform. It consisted of a dark blue sweater vest, a gray dress shirt, a black pleated skirt that reached his knees, black flats and white kneesocks. Knocking met his ears.

"Come in." He said.

A woman came in, her feathered hair held back by a headband.

"Hey Sweet Tooth."

"Hi Tooth."

Tooth smiled softly at the uniform. The majority of Jack's wardrobe consisted of female clothing.

Jack looked at Tooth for a moment.

"Do I have to go?"

Tooth nodded, "Yes, I know you wish you didn't have to, but..."

"I know."

"Get dressed. We set everything up. You won't be taking P.E. or choirus, and all your teachers have been told you were 'mute' okay?"

Jack nodded as Tooth left. He lifted his shirt and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He frowned and sighed inaudibly as he got dressed.

He pulled on the skirt, the socks, slipped his feet into the flats, pulled on the shirt and vest. He grabbed his blue scarf, happy that the uniform allowed them as long as they followed school colors, and wrapped it around his neck to hide his adam's apple.

He opened his door and walked downstairs.

"Morning Jack!" His little sister, Emma said. She knew of his condition, and had once said that made him both an older brother and an older sister.

"Hey Emm..." He smiled as he sat down. He frowned and shifted in his feet, "I hate this..."

"The uniform?"

"Sorta. Mostly the shoes."

Emma giggled. Jack said that about any kind of footwear. Even socks.

"Jack," Tooth called, "North is taking you to school. I have to take Emma to get enrolled."

Jack hugged his sister, gave a soft goodbye, and left with North.

* * *

"Here it is!" North said, "Arendelle High School! Be safe Jack."

Jack nodded and walked over to the gates. He pressed his ID to the gates' scanner, and they opened up. Putting the plastic card away, he walked into the school, feeling nervous at all the stares he was getting.

'It's okay,' he had to reinform himself, 'they don't know. They just think you're a new girl. That's all. That's all.'

He bit his lips as a woman walked over.

"I am Madam Jones. Headmistress of this school. You must be our...newest student."

Jack nodded, feeling intimidated by the woman.

"Very well, I shall have Anna show you around. ANNA!"

A girl wearing the same uniform as Jack but with black socks and a white headband ran over. Her strawberry blond hair in two braids.

"Yes?" She panted.

"This is Jacklyn Overland Frost. Show her around." With that, Madam Jones left.

Anna smiled, "Hi, I'm Anna!"

Jack pulled out his notebook, 'Jacklyn.'

"Can't you talk?"

Jack shook his head.

"Oh! Well, don't worry, there are plenty of people here with the same or similar problems. Some students are deaf, some are blind, and a handful are like you, mute!"

Jack smiled slightly. Anna was just one big bundle of energy.

'Maybe North was right, maybe things will be different. I just hope I get through this without anyone finding out...'

**Kura: Review! **


End file.
